


red veil

by markheism



Series: no importa cuantos reinos caigan, tú eres mi hogar. [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, King Yukhei, M/M, Prince Mark, kingdoms war, mark lee with veil is my dream, or atleast a trying, this is asoka but lumark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markheism/pseuds/markheism
Summary: Yukhei reconoce ese velo carmesí, después de todo tiene un trozo de él atado en la muñeca pero en realidad, al que busca con desesperación es al dueño del mismo.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: no importa cuantos reinos caigan, tú eres mi hogar. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918876
Kudos: 2





	red veil

Un golpe seco resuena ante la súbita caída de la espada contra la tierra bajo sus pies, las nubes de arena empezando a deslizarse de los pies hasta sus caderas mientras el sol brilla más fuerte sobre su cabeza, el estrépito de la lucha empieza a ensordecer hasta ser casi nula, un pitido intermitente se mantiene en sus oídos mientras sus pies parecen dirigirse solos al notar que sus piernas obedecen comandos automáticos hasta que se encuentra corriendo en medio de los cuerpos caídos y estando rodeado por más cuerpos aún de pie que siguen luchando hasta su último aliento. 

_Minhyung. Minhyung. Minhyung. Minhyung._

El nombre resuena en su mente por sobre el constante choque de espadas que lo rodean, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente el velo carmesí por sobre las nubes ocres, aquel trozo de tela tan rebelde como su dueño y del que se había atrevido a rasgar un retazo antes de decir adiós. 

El relincho de un caballo llama su atención, cubriendo sus ojos de la arena mientras baja la mirada de manera ansiosa intentando encontrar aquel trozo de tela ya su dueño. 

Minhyung. —Habla por primera vez, su voz ronca pero lenta que nadie en medio de esa batalla lo hubiera oído, sus pies se arrastran hasta reconocer el relincho que había llamado su atención. - Fantasma. 

El blanco caballo se encontró recostado sobre sus patas, notablemente herido e inclinado, marcas de sangre teñían su hermoso pelaje y se confundían con el velo rojo vino que volvió a reconocer.

Sus rodillas temblaron antes de caer sobre ellas, arrastrándose hasta acercarse a Fantasma, deslizando lentamente su mano sobre su lomo cómo pidiendo permiso antes de atreverse a rozar la punta de sus dedos contra los desordenados cabellos ajenos. Minhyung se encontró recostado sobre uno de los costados de Fantasma, parecía descansar como solía hacerlo, imitando la posición de un potrillo al lado de su madre. Al sentir el toque desconocido, sus ojos se abrieron alertados antes de reconocerlo en medio de la bruma, sonrió suavemente antes de apretarse un poco más contra el caballo. 

—Volviste. Realmente volviste ... —murmuró mientras tomaba la mano de sus cabellos para enredar sus dedos, extrañando el calor de la piel ajena antes de acercarlo a sus labios, rozando de manera superficial sus nudillos. - Te tomó tanto tiempo ... 

\- Perdón. Perdón mi pequeño león. - súplicas fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, acercándose totalmente para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos. El velo rojo estaba enredado en su pecho y sus brazos, las puntas ondeando de manera débil mientras Minhyung soltaba un siseo ante el súbito movimiento. 

\- Estoy cansado Yukhei. —Murmuró antes de acurrucarse contra el más alto, esta vez soltando un sollozo lastimero que lo alertó, apartando suavemente la suave tela antes de sentir la cálida sangre manchando sus dedos. Las astillas se clavaron en sus dedos, empezando a temblar mientras notaba las puntas de las flechas aún clavadas en la suave piel. Minhyung había quebrado estas dejando solo las puntas para no causar más daño o dolor— Llegaste a tiempo, te extrañé tanto ... 

\- Te lo ruego ... —ni siquiera sabía que pedía, el cuerpo de Minhyung se sintió más pesado entre sus brazos, una de sus manos sostuvo el rostro ajeno para llamar su atención, dejando suaves besos en sus cabellos, en su frente , en sus mejillas. - Te lo ruego, acabo de encontrarte. 

***

_La traviesa risa de Minhyung resonó por sobre el ruido de las pequeñas cataratas en las que amaba perderse y jugar cuando el sol se encontró en su punto más alto. Yukhei había regresado del pueblo con noticias que incluyen ensombrecido su corazón y necesidad contárselo al pequeño con la mayor premura. Saltó con cuidado sobre las lisas rocas al borde de la laguna antes de soltar un silbido agudo. - Minhyung, sal del agua, tengo noticias del pueblo._

_La única respuesta fue el constante fluir del arroyo antes de sentir un fuerte tirón en el tobillo que lo hizo deslizarse hasta caer de manera torpe y estrellarse en el agua, confundido por unos segundos antes de salir a la superficie a tomar aire mientras apartaba sus cabellos húmedos. —¡Minhyung!_

_Otra risa resonó antes de sentir brazos alrededor de sus hombros y un cálido peso contra su espalda, el pequeño flotaba de manera elegante aún sujetándose a él y aprovechando para dejar besos en su mejilla. — ¿Qué ocurre esposo mío? Es tanta la urgencia que vienes a vociferar aquí, asustarás a Fantasma._

_— Tengo noticias del reino. —murmuró mientras veía a Minhyung nadar alrededor suyo hasta quedar frente a él, el pelinegro sonreía a pesar de lo que había dicho, sus brillantes ojos enmarcados en kohl lo observaban fijamente, deslizando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo cerca, una de sus manos subiendo hasta una de sus mejillas, sus pequeños dedos recorriendo sus pómulos húmedos por el agua. — Mi madre solicita mi presencia, se encuentra grave de salud._

_— El deber para con la madre está por sobre tu esposo, Yukhei. Ya perdí a mis padres, no deseo lo mismo para ti. —respondió luego de largos minutos sin dejar de recorrer los surcos de su frente, el puente de su nariz y los bordes de sus labios. — ¿Le dirás de mí? ¿Le dirás que te casaste con un plebeyo?_

_\- Eres un príncipe, ya estás casado conmigo, desde el momento que mis ojos te encontraron, te convertiste en un príncipe. —Replicó Yukhei, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la marca de matrimonio en el centro de la frente ajena y luego otro en la punta de su nariz. —No tardaré mucho, enviaré a alguien por ti o si es posible yo mismo vendré a llevarte, hay mucha convulsión por allá._

_No te preocupes por mí, siempre esperaré por ti. - respondió Minhyung de manera seria antes de unir sus labios a los ajenos con suavidad, las reminiscencias de las noches pasadas recorriendo su mente y su piel luego de sentir las grandes manos de Yukhei alrededor de su cintura por debajo del agua. - Pero vuelve, vuelve a casa Yukhei._

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que Minhyung nunca supo es que Yukhei descubrió que no era un plebeyo, sino un príncipe que escapaba de su corrupto regente. 
> 
> Me gustaría profundizar más en la historia pero me quería centrar en estas escenas en particular.
> 
> Quizá se hayan dado cuenta o quizá no, pero esto está basado en Asoka, un rey hindú que fue conocido por su actitud pacifista y que aplicó sus creencias en su gobierno, logrando un desarrollo notable en su pueblo. El tono romantico viene de mano de una película que tiene una sinopsis algo alejada pero no tanto de esta historia.
> 
> Quise escribir esto en inglés pero mi miedo a redactar mal me detuvo.


End file.
